Encerrados
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Encerrados en una casa abandonada, una babosa es disparada accientalmente, pero no es una babosa comun, ahora Sov y Milet, deberan averiguar, quienes son los afectados, y quienes no...
1. Chapter 1

**Lemon... Esta vez... De una manera... Muy diferente... En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo x3...**

* * *

Atrapados en una tormenta de nieve, justo lo que se necesitaba. Eli, Trixie, Junjie, Nicolle, Karina, Twist, Carol, Mario, Sov y Milet, quedaron atrapados en una casa abandonada.

Sov y Milet, se encontraban en la sala de estar, Sov estaba sentada en un sofá, frente a una mesita, y Milet en un sillón individual, frente a la misma, estaban bastante aburridas, sin nada que hacer, y sinceramente, no les importaba que estaban haciendo los demas.

\- No puede ser, ¿Cuando acabara esto?. - Se quejo Milet, mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus manos.

\- Quisiera que fuera pronto, pero... - Sov se interrumpio así misma, cuando escucho unos chillidos, una babosa salto hacia la mesita, pero no era una babosa comun, esta babosas tenía el cuerpo color rosado claro, con marcas blancas pasando por su cuerpesito, un corazón blanco en su espalda, y uno en su frente, con dos antenas hasta la espalda, color blancas, y tenía los ojos color rojo intenso.

\- ¡Awww!, ¡Que bonita!. - Comento Milet enternecida, viendo a la babosa. - ¿Qué clase de babosa es?.

\- Es una babosa muy poco comun, una babosa Cupido, le puse de nombre, Amore... - Respondio Sov, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a la babosa. - La salve de una de las trampas de Gerard Stocker, y la babosa se encariño conmigo, es realmente linda, si la disparamos, hara que las dos personas, trolls, topoides, o babosas a las que de, se enamoren profundamente, almenos es el unico ataque que he descubierto...

\- Ya veo... - Respondio la Fox, aun mirando a la babosa.

\- Hay algo curioso... - Sov se acerco a la pelinegra al oido para susurrarle. - ¿Sabes lo que pasa, cuando digo la palabra "Placer", en frente de esta babosa?. - Se alejo, y siguio acariciandole la cabeza a Amore.

\- No... - Respondio la ojimarrón, confundida.

\- Placer... - Dijo la peliverde, la babosa, de un brillo rojizo, su apariencia cambio, ahora su piel era de un color rojo intenso, las marcas blancas, seguían igual, y sus ojos eran de un color rosado claro. - Ahora es una babosa diferente, es una babosa Plaisir, que es Placer en francés...

\- Ohhh... - Comento la morena impresionada, para luego levantar su lanzadora, con su mano derecha.

Pero, algo paso, Amore sonrio maliciosamente, y de alguna manera u otra, logro ponerse en el tubo de lanzadora de Milet, y sonrio con picardía, hacia una babosa carner, que se hayaba en el cinturón para babosas de la Fox, esta, puso una cara de estupido, y fue directamente al gatillo para presionarlo, la babosa salio disparada, y se tranformo, tenia una forma, muy similar a la babosa ElectroShock, solo que sus colores son rojo y blanco, rojo por todo el cuerpo, y marcas blancas, sus ojo rosado claro, y sus antenas le llegaban a la espalda, un corazón en su espalda y en su frente, color banco, sus antenas son como las de una babosa AguArdiente, y sus marcas eran un poco curvalinas, la babosa salio dirigida al segundo piso, donde por pura casualidad, se encontraban los demas.

\- ¡Milet!, ¡¿Que carajo pasa contigo?!. - Pregunto Sov alarmada.

\- ¡¿A mi?!, ¡Pero si esa, es tu babosa!. - Respondio Milet.

\- ¡Si!, ¡¿Pero por que diablos alzaste tu lanzadora?!.

\- Em... ¡¿Y por que mierda Amore hizo eso?!.

\- Hay algo que olvide mencionar... Las babosas Plaisir, son muy traviesas, y pueden enamorar a otra babosa facilmente... - Menciono la ojimiel, algo preocupada.

\- ¡¿Pero que demonios?!, ¡¿Y ahora lo mencionas, Evelynn?!, ¡¿En tan "buen" momento?! - Pregunto Milet, alarmada. - ¿Qué es lo que hace cuando se tranforma?.

\- Es como una Flatulorinka, pero en vez de soltar humos nocivos, lanza un humo que hace que cualquier pareja que lo aspire... Tenga una sesión de sexo salvaje... - Respondio Sov preocupada. - ¡Vamos!...

* * *

**¡¿Qué carajo de fic acabo de hacer?!, xD**

**Bueno, no se de donde salio esto, pero lo voy a continuar, xD**

**Con lo de "El Matine De Los Fans"... Tuve una pequeña charla con alguien, que no dire, Nico si dices algo, o planeas dejar un mensaje diciendo de quien sospechas, hare doble lemon para ti... SOY MUY CAPAZ, bueno, tendre que dejarlo hasta ahía, sry amigos, hasta ahi el matine**

**En Fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon.**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**


	2. Junjie Y Nicolle

En el fondo del pasillo, en una habitación, despues de la mitad del pasillo, se encontraban dos jovenes, una castaña, y un pelinegro, ambos sentados en la misma cama, pero cada uno, en un extremo, a una distancia respetable, la cama era matrimonial, sin mencionar que era bastante comoda, en la habitación, no había ventanas, y no oyeron el disparo, por que la habitación era aprueba de ruido.

Ambos estaban leyendo tranquilamente un libro, cuando un humo rojizo entro a la habitación, pero ellos, no se dieron cuenta, y tampoco notaron cuando lo respiraron.

Cuando derrepente, ambos sintieron un inmenso calor.

Ambos empezaron a respirar un poco agitados, Junjie se quito, sus hombreras, lanzadoras, cinturón para babosas, y guantes, quedando en una simple musculera color gris, pero el calor seguía, y no sabía el por que, pero tambien, sentía un intenso calor en su pecho, aparentemente, por fuera, se veía tranquilo, pero por dentro, estaba desarrollando un gran deseo, por Nicolle, pero... ¿Por que tenía un deseo tan salvaje?, salio de sus pensamientos, cuando sintio como se apegaban a él, y como una caliente mano se metía debajo de su musculera, llegando hasta sus sudados, y perfectamente marcados, musculos en su abdomen, y un poco los de su pecho, y acariciaba su musculoso adomen, él, al ver, era Nicolle, y noto que se había quitado sus guantes, ella al ver que la había visto, avergonzada, trato de sacar su mano, pero Junjie se la detuvo, en un par de segundos, él, empezo a besarla apasionadamente.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, ella, gustosa correspondio al beso, él, le mordio el labio inferior, ella, entre-abrio su boca, dejando que sus lengua diesen un baile erotico y sensual, Junjie empezo a despojarla de esas estorbosas blusas, dejandola simplemente en un sujetador amarillo-pastel, con detalles color miel, metio su mano por debajo del sujetador, y empezo a masajear su seno derecho, provocando un...

\- ¡Hmmm!. - Gimio Nicolle entre el beso, él masajeaba su seno derecho, jugueteaba con el, provocando que este temblara y se pusiera duro para su gozo, se separaron por culpa de aire, ambos inconscientemente, empezaron a lamer la adictiva saliva que había quedado debido al besuqueo, él quería mas, asi que la despojo del sujetador, dejando ver sus pechos, Junjie empezo a mordisquearlos. - ¡Ah!.

Pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que lo despojo de esa estorbosa musculera, dejando ver sus sudados y perfectamente marcados y notorios, musculos en su pecho y abdomen, sin mencionar los de sus brazos, él empezo a susurrarle cosas al oido, provocando una sonrisa picara en la joven, ella empezo a besar ese musculoso abdomen, provocando un gemido al Lanzador, pero él no quería ser el sumiso, así que empezo a succionar su pezón izquierdo, mientras masajeaba su seno derecho.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!. - Gimio la castaña, Junjie la beso apasionadamente, las lenguas luchaban una con la otra, al final, fue la lengua del pelinegro la que salio victoriosa, y logro entrar a la cabidad bucal de la ojiazul-grisaceo, saborenadola. - ¡Hmm!. - Gimio al sentir la lengua del joven.

Se separaron en busca de aire, otra vez, sip, lamiendo la saliva que había quedado al separarse, él le quito ese estornoso pantalón, dejandola en unas simples braguitas color miel con detalles amarillo-pastel, él comenzo a lamer las bragas, podía saborear los fluidos en la tela, lo que hacía que la Montaner gritara de placer, gracias a BajoTerra que la habitación era aprueba de ruido, si no, ¿Quien sabe?, a lo mejor, ya los huvieran encontrado, pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que metio una mano, entre sus pantalones y boxérs, llegando al miembro del oji-café, notando su exagerada erección, ella, empezo a mover el erecto miembro, de arriba a abajo, con un poco de lentitud y fricción.

\- ¡Ah!. - Gimio el pelinegro al sentir las suaves y finas manos de su chica, masturbandole, pero él no dejaría que ella lo dajara atras, así que le bajo las bragas y comenzo a lamer como si no huviese un mañana, la humeda entrada de la castaña, provocando que ella gimiera, y arqueara la espalda **(RIME, YOLO), **en señal de placer, y que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero él deseaba mas, así que se dio el lujo de meter dos dedos, en el humedo clitoris, haciendo que ella gimiera con fuerza, y esos dedos, pasaron a ser, 3, 4 dedos, provocando que ella se estremeciera y soltara un gemido, y eyaculara... Él trago todo el liquido, ella le beso con pasión, y se dio el lujo de introducir su lengua en la boca del pelinegro, provocando un... - ¡Hmm!. - Gimio el joven mientras se besaban.

Ella logro posicionarse sobre él, y le bajo el boxér, dejando ver lo bien dotado que estaba, Junjie se sonrojo un poco avergonzado, pero empezo a gemir fuertemente, cuando ella empezo a mordisquear su miembro y lamerlo, mientras hacía movimientos sensuales con su cuerpo, ella introdujo su miembro en su boca, succionandolo un poco, él no aguanto mas y eyaculo en toda la boca de ella... Y ella se dio el gusto con el liquido...

\- ¡Nico, me estas enloqueciendo!.- Dijo, él logro posicionarse sobre ella, y beso sus labios, le abrio las piernas, y deslizo su miembro por la entrada de su bella diosa **(PFFFFFFFFFFFF AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA), **llegando a una parte, ligeramente angosta, dandose cuenta de que llego al himen, la marca de virginidad de su diosa, **(*Llorando de la risa*, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA), **y sin que decir o esperar, la penetro por completo.

\- ¡AH!. - Grito la Montaner, pero de dolor, era insoportable, una tortura de hecho, sin poderlo evitar, su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, él se las limpio con delicadeza, y empezo con embestidas suaves para no lastimarla, pero pronto, ese dolor, y esta intensa molestia, fue reemplazado por algo unico, por... Placer. - ¡Ah!, ¡No pares!, ¡C-Continua!, ¡Ah!.

Él entendio completamente el mensaje, acelero el movimiento y aplico mas fuerza, confiando en que nada los podía interrumpir, NADA...

* * *

Con Sov Y Milet...

Era agotador buscar, el pasillo tenía como 90 puertas contadas, y era 8 personas a las que debían encontrar, medio-abrían la puerta, y la cerraban si no encontraban nada.

\- Esto es ridiculo... - Se quejo Milet, cerrando la desima puerta que abría. - ¡¿Cómo encontramos a 8 personas, que estan entre 90 habitaciones?!

\- No lo empeores, Milet. - Dijo Sov, cerrando de un portazo, la puerta numero 12 que abría, y esta estaba vacía. - Yo siempre hacía esto cuando tenía que encontrar a alguien que fue secuestrado por sicarios: Buscar desde la ultima puerta, alli es donde en mas frecuencia escondían a los rehenes.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por que carajo sacaste a Alexandra de ese edificio, lleno de mafioso?, iban a utilizarla como esclava sexual, ya se, pero, no nos agradaba en lo absoluto. - Comento la Fox, algo enfadada con ella.

\- Aunque no quería... Sus padre, me pagaron... - Respondio la peliverde, levantando los hombro. - Como sea, vamos...

La Fox y la Clanderyain empezron a abrir desde la ultima puerta, algunas la cerraban de portazos por la frustación, cuando llegaron a una, justo despues de la puerta de la mitad del pasillo, escucharon algo que apenas sonaba desde el otro lado de la puerta: Gemidos.

La ojimiel y la ojimarrón, caminaron hacia esa puerta, y miraron nerviosas la perilla, algo les decía que no querían saber lo que había dentro de la habitación.

\- Bien, abrela. - Ordeno la morena.

\- ¡¿Ehh?, ¡¿Y yo por que?!. - Pregunto Sov, indignada. - ¡Abrela tu, mejor!, ademas, ¡Tu disparaste la babosa!. - Contraataco.

\- Bien, bien, bien. - Respondio Milet resignada, ella, con un poco de nervisismo, la giro, entre-abriendo la puerta, y la piel de ambas se torno palida, y tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, quedaron de pieddas con lo que vieron: Junjie y Nicolle... ¡LOS MUY BURROS SE ENCONTRABAN HACIENDO EL AMOR!, esto esi que ra el trauma de sus vidas, Sov había visto muchas cosas, robos, secuestros, cosas que había detenido, incluso muertes, pero nada comparado con esto, ambas solo cerraron la puerta, bajaron tranquilamente por las escaleras, y llegaron a una distancia segura, y abrieron la boca solo para decir...

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-

* * *

**PFFFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

***Llorando De La Risa***

**Despues de esto sigues tu Kari... Pff jajajajajaja**

**Dejen... Jajajaja... ¡Dejen sus reviews!, JAJAJAJAJAJA...**


	3. Karina Y Twist

**Adoro este fic, xD...**

* * *

**Con Los... *o_O*... Esos Loquillos...**

Ahí estaban ambos, disfrutando del placer del momento, el mundo no existía, el tiempo no existía, no razonaban, no pensaban, sentían las mejores sensaciones de sus vidas.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Duro!, ¡Duro!, ¡Ah!. - Gemía suplicante la castaña, mientras él como esclavo aplicaba mas fuerza, mientras veía el delicioso movimiento de sus pechos, ambos se sentían en el mismo cielo, el placer era demasiado, ni escucharon el grito, pero pronto, comenzaron a sentir una sensación de mareo y cansancio, a causa del proximo orgasmo.

\- Ni... Nico... Ya... Ya no aguanto... - Aviso el oji-café, aplicando mas fuerza a las embestidas, terminando de avivar el fuego en el pecho de la ojiazul-grisaceo, y en el suyo. - ¿Cuál quieres?, ¿Dentro o fuera?.

\- ¡Correte dentro!. - Respondio la Montaner, apenas él termino la pregunta, el joven simplemente asintio, y aplico una embestida mas fuerte que todas las demas, mientras ambos llegaban a un orgasmo explosivo, lo mas delicioso que había sentido en sus vidas, ambos sintieron como el otro dejaba su semen en su interior, exhaustos, y con las respiraciones agitadas, ella termino acurrucada debajo de él, pusieron una sabana sobre ellos, se dieron un ultimo beso, y con un "Te amo", calleron profundamente dormidos...

* * *

**Con Sov Y Milet...**

\- ¡Oh, Shit!. - Maldijeron ambas, no podían creer lo que habían visto, este si que era el trauma de sus vidas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!. - Pregunto Milet jalandose sus cabellos. - ¡ESOS DOS BURRASOS SE ESTABAN DEVORANDO ENTRE SI COMO SALVAJES!. - Dijo apuntando al piso de arriba.

\- ¡Ni yo había visto algo semejante a eso!. - Respondió Sov golpeandose la cara, cuando se acordo de algo MUY importante. - Milet, hay algo que no te he mencionado... - Comento la peliverde mordiendose el labio inferior.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!, ¡Dilo ya!. - Ordeno la Fox, esperando lo peor.

\- Bien... Si ya terminaron de follarse, de seguro estan dormidos, asi que... No van a recordar nada cuando despierten... - Dijo la Clanderyain, bajando el tono de su voz, pero la morena aun así la escucho.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. - Pregunto Milet, medio furiosa. - ¡¿Y AHORA LO DICES, EVELYNN CLANDERYAIN?!.

\- ¡YA BASTA, YAMILET!. - Respondió Sov ya enfadada, tomandola de los hombros. - Escucha... Si, en parte es mi culpa, lo admito, pero tambien es de ambas, ahora debemos concentrarnos, hay que evitar que los demas terminen teniendo sexo. ¿Entendiste?. - Trato de calmarle.

\- Si, entiendo, pero... ¿Qué haremos con Junjie y Nicolle?. - Pregunto Mielt ya calmada. - Ellos fueron afectados por la babosa, si ellos despiertan sin recordar nada, conociendolos, despues de esto, no volveran a juntarse, y peor, Nico puede quedar embarazada. - Agrego la pelinegra, en realidad, era un buen punto.

Sov suspiro pensativa y frustada, Milet tenía razón, si ellos despertaban sin recordar que pasó en el transcurso del tiempo, y sin explicaciones, no volverían ni a mirarse, y si la suerte les jugaba sucio, Nicolle podría acabar embarazada, sin saber el por que, la Clanderyain, suspiro de nuevo, para decir. - Cuando despierten, AMBAS, les explicaremos que pasó. - Esa era la unica opción, ¿Qué mas tenían?.

\- Bien, tenemos que seguir buscando. - Dijo Milet, dicho esto, ambas regresaron al segundo piso...

* * *

En otra habitación, era una antes de la mitad de las habitaciones, se encontraban otras dos personas, un rubio, y una peliazul, ambos estaban jugando un amistoso juego de Poker.

\- ¡Ja!, ¡En tu cara, rubito!. - Dijo Karina, mostrandole las cartas al rubio, este miraba sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡No puede ser!. Dijo Twist, soltando las cartas derrotado, cuando un humo rojizo entro por la habitación, lastimosamente, ellos no lo notaron, y Twist fue el primero en respirarlo, y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro al hacerlo, aun sintiendo un inmenso calor. - ... Ganaste... Jaja... Entonces, te dare tu premio. - Dicho esto, Twist se empezo a acercar a Karina hasta acorrarla contra la cama.

\- T-Twist... ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?. - Pregunto Elia nerviosa por la situación, el rubio puso su cabeza en su hombro, Karina se sonrojo fuertemente cuando él empezo a olerla, el rubio comenzaba a embriagarse con ese aroma.

\- Hmmm... Eres deliciosa... - ¡¿Qué carajo acaba de decir?!, Karina no podía creerse esto, Twist no era de esa manera, sorpresivamente, sintio como una mano caliente, se metía dentro de su blusa negra, llegando hasta por debajo de su sujetador, y comenzo a masajear uno de sus pechos. - ¡Ah!, ¡¿Qué diablos estas...?!. - Huviera continuado de no ser por que había llegado a aspirar el humo rojizo, pero sin notarlo, y derrepente, tomo de manera un poco brusca por las mejillas a Twist, para darle un rapido y apasionado beso en los labios.

Twist se sorprendio un poco, pero luego, correspondio gustoso al beso, empezando a juguetear con el seno, y peñizcar un poco el pezón, provocando un gemido de la peliazul. Se separaron por culpa del aire, el rubio fue al cuello de la chica y comenzo a mordisquearlo, dejando ligeras marcas, reclamandola como suya.

\- ¡Ah!. - Gimio Karina al sentir los mordiscos, el rubio volvio a besarla, pero este beso subio de intensidad, cuando él le mordio el labio inferior, ella entre-abrio su boca, dejando que sus lenguas dieran un ardiente y erotico vals entre ellas, se separaron, de nuevo, a causa del aire, el oji-aqua, la despojo de esas dos estorbosas blusas, dejandola en un simple sujetador rojo, él le quito su sujetador, viendo sus perfectos pechos, con una sonrisa traviesa, él comenzo a lamer sus pechos, provocando un sonoro... - ¡Ah!. - Esto simplemente lo exito mas, y comenzo a mordisquear y succionar su pezón. - ¡Ah!, ¡Twist!.

Sintio como el exitasis le abofeteaba en la cara, esta chica lo volvía realmente loco, él empezo a acariciar esas perfectad curvas que tanto le enloquecían, provocando que ella se retorciera de placer, debajo de él, el rubio empezo a mordisquear la piel que veía provocando que ella gritara de puro placer, Twist volvio a besarla, mientras sus lenguas volvían a dar ese candente baile, sus bocas se separaron, pero sus lenguas seguían bailando una con la otra, pero Karina noto que el muy descarado seguía vestido, así que, para estar parejos, le despojo de ese estorboso pantalón, junto al boxér, dejando ver lo bien dotado que estaba.

\- Ahora es mi turno, niño travieso. - Dijo la ojiazul, poniendose sobre él, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡No!. - Reclamo Twist, bastante sonrojado, si que ella viera su miembro, le traía bastante vergüenza, imaginen si ella...

\- ¡Usted jugo con mi cuerpo, ahora yo jugare con el suyo!. - Dicho esto, la peliazul, empezo a lamer el miembro del rubio, provocando que este gimiera con fuerza.

\- ¡Karina!, ¡Ah!. - Gimio el rubio, era demaciado este placer, Elia hacía movimientos sensuales, mientras, "Devoraba" el miembro del rubio, lo mordisqueaba, lo succionaba, y lamia su miembro, el pobre Twist estaba tan exitado, que no pudo evitar eyacular en toda la boca de ella... Y ella se dio el gusto con el liquido.

\- Hmmm... - Dijo la ojiazul al probar el liquido espeso, Twist para vengarse de esto, la despojo de su pantalón, bragas y guantes, dejandola desnuda ante él, y empezo a lamer su clitoris. - ¡Ah!, ¡Twist!, ¡Ah!. - Ella estaba totalmente exitada, no podía pensar correctamente, el rubio lamía, y lamía como si no huviese un puto mañana, luego mordio ligeramente el clitoris de la peliazul, ella no aguanto mas y eyaculo en toda la boca de él... Él trago todo el liquido.

Ella lo despojo de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, dejandolo desnudo, mientras acariciaba ese musculoso abdomen, provocando un gemido al Lanzador, el rubio le susurro unas cuantas cosas al oido, provocando que en Karina se dibujara una sonrisa juguetona.

Ella se sentó a horcajas de Twist, y enredo las piernas en su torso, y puso su cabeza en su hombro, al igual que sus manos, Twist asintio con la cabeza, y deslizo su miembro sobre la ya humeda entrada de Karina, llegando a una parte, algo angosta, y una barrera, el rubio se dio cuenta de que era su primera vez, asi que sin mas que esperar, la penetro por completo.

\- ¡AH!. - Grito Elia, de dolor, era insoportable, no aguanto tanto dolor, y su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, mientras arañaba rabiosamente el cuello del rubio, él comenzo con embestidas suaves y lentas, para no lastimarla, pero pronto, ese insoportable ardor, y dolor, fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazador por... Placer. - ¡Ah!, ¡Dale duro!.

El oji-aqua, sonrio al entender que el dolor había desaparecido, y empezo a aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas, mientras succionaba los pechos de la peliazul, sin importarle la sangre que salía de su cuello por los arañasos, estaban en el paraiso de eso no cabía duda, una gota de sudor se deslizo sobre el seno de Karina, la cual fue lamida por Twist, y al final, sus musculos se tensaron: Habían llegado al orgasmo, la cosa mas rica que habían sentido en todas sus vidas, ambos depositaron su semilla en el interior del otro, él salio lentamente de ella, mientras se recostaban en la cama, se dieron un ultimo beso, antes de caer profundamente dormidos...

* * *

**Con Sov Y Milet...**

\- ¡Eh!, ¡Oigan!. - Dijo Milet, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, donde se encontraban Carol y Mario, charlando un poco, ambos vieron a la puerta, y vieron a Sov y a Milet.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. - Pregunto Mario.

\- ¡No hay tiempo de explicar!, ¡Hay que salir de aqui!. - Advirtio Sov, cuando el humo rojizo empezo a meterse por la ventilación del techo de la habitación.

\- ¿Por que?. - Pregunto Carol bastante confundida.

\- ¡Por eso!. - Respondieron la Clanderyain y la Fox señalando al techo, Carol y Mario al ver esto, simplemente obedecieron, y salieron de ahí...

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡Me tarde pero valio la pena!, ¡TWISTINA FOREVER!.**

**Como tengo flojera solo dire esto: En Fin.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Eli Y Trixie

\- ¡¿Pero que rayos era ese humo rojo?!. - Pregunto un confundido Mario mientras corrían por el pasillo, pero él y Carol abrieron los ojos como platos, al oir la explicación de Milet y Sov, y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. - Entonces esos dos fueron los primeros en ser afectados. -

\- Sip. - Respondió Sov, abriendo una puerta, pero abrio los ojos como platos al ver a Karina y Twist, desnudos y dormidos. - Aunque no fueron los unicos. - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. - La Shane y el rubio ese tambien fueron afectados. - Aviso.

\- Entonces faltan Eli y Trixie. - Dijo Carol...

* * *

\- ¡Jaque mate!, ¡Ahí tienes Sting!. - Grito un Eli victorioso, mientras Trixie miraba sorprendida el tablero de ajedres, en si, su rey blanco fue asesinado sin piedad.

\- ¡¿Encerio?!. - Pregunto Trixie derrotada. - ¡Esta es la quinta vez que me...! -. Calló de repente, al aspirar el humo rojizo, sonrió picaramente, y se avalanzo sobre el Shane.

\- ¡¿Ahh?!... ¡¿TRIXIE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!. - Pregunto un muy sonrojado Eli, mientras sentía como la peli-roja le acorralaba en la cama, y le comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo, y eso le avergonzaba, se sonrojo aun mas al ver como la joven se quitaba ambas blusas, quedando en un simple sujetador verde con detalles negros.

\- Eli... Yo al principio no sabía que pasaría al unirme a la banda, aunque... Poco tiempo despues me di cuenta de que... Estas muuuuy bueno. - Le respondió la Sting, haciendo que el sonrojo del peli-azul aumentara aun mas, la chica aprovecho el shock del joven, y le quito los pantalones y sus boxers, viendo ese erecto miembro, y a la vez muy bien dotado, la oji-verde, sonrio emocionada, y comenzo a lamer el miembro de su compañero, con deseo.

\- ¡Ah!. -Un gemido se escapo de la boca de Eli, no podía creer lo que ella este haciendo algo como eso, vio como Trixie subía a su rostro con ligeras manchas blancas en su boca, para despues besarlo apasionadamente, lo que dejo al Lanzador mas impresinado que nunca, hasta que respiro ese humo rojizo, para empezar a disfrutar del beso, y poner las manos en los muslos de la chica.

El beso fue dulce, tierno y carñoso al principio, pero este se torno intenso, cuando Eli le mordio el labio inferior a la chica, ella, gustosa, no dudo en darle el permiso, dejando que sus lenguas dieran ese ardiente, pero delicioso baile entre ellas, se separaron por culpa del aire, Eli fue al cuello de la chica, donde comenzo a mordisquearlo un poco, haciendo que la chica soltara varios suspiros, mientras el Shane con sus manos, le desamarraba esas molestas coletas, dejando su cabello suelto, suave, sedoso, para su gozo, ella le despojo de esa estorbosa camisa, dejando ver esos musculos bien marcados, en abdomen, pecho, y brazos, no dudo en mordisquear y lamer esos musculos del abdomen de su Shane. - Trixie... - Jadeo el peli-azul, pero él no dejaría que esto sucediera, así que se quito sus guantes, y le quito el sujetador a su querida princesa, dejando ver esos blancos, bien formados, y firmes pechos.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡E-Eli!. - Gimió la peli-roja, al sentir como el Shane le mordisquaba uno de sus senos, mientras con una mano jugaba con el otro jalando por momentos, ese botón que lo coronaba. - ¡Ah!. - Gimió al sentir como su compañero succionaba su pezón, mientras apretaba su otro seno.

Pero digamos que ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que tomo el miembro del joven, y comenzo a masturbarle, al tiempo que lo presionaba un poco. - ¡Ah!. - Otro gemido se escapo de la boca del Shane, al sentir las suaves y finas manos de su princesa, dandole placer a su ya endurecido pene. - Trixie... - Le llamo.

\- ¿Si "Amor"?. - Le respondió la chica, Eli disfruto mucho ese nuevo apodo de su, ahora, amante.

\- No es justo, tu estas mas vestida que yo, mejor dicho, yo estoy desnudo. - Dijo Eli con un puchero, Trixie rió ante esto, este Shane aveces la ponía tan... Pero para Eli la cosa era diferente, él estaba todo desnudo, para el gozo de ella, ¡Y la muy bonita aun cambiada!.

\- ¿Qué tal si emparejamos?. - Pregunto Trixie, juguetonamente, Eli sonrió, y no dudo en quitarle ese estorboso pantalón, bragas y botas, Trixie ya le había quitado las suyas, hasta dejarla desnuda ante él, y gustoso, se acerco a su vientre, para comenzar a mordisquearlo.

\- Ah... Eli. - Jadeo la chica. - ¡Ah!. - Gimió, pero de dolor, al sentir como él introducía dos dedos en su clitoris.

\- Trixie, ¿Te duele mucho?. - Pregunto Eli con ternura, la joven le miro, y solo sonrió un poco.

\- Algo... Pero pasara, solo sigue. - Le respondió la Sting, abrazandolo del cuello, y cerrando los ojos, Eli un poco dudoso, obedecio a su amante, y se dio el lujo de meter y sacar sus dedos un poco, simulando algunas embestidas, provocando gritos, ahora de placer, departe de la peli-roja.

Eli se puso sobre ella, e hizo chocar sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se rocen, provocandoles placer a ambos, el joven presiono su cadera con la de ella, haciendo que ella pudiera sentir el miembro del chico, presionandole contra su entrada y su trasero. - Eli... - Murmuro Trixie, sin poder siquiera hablar bien, sus suspiros, jadeos y gemidos, no le permitían pensar, ni hablar correctamente.

\- ¡Ah!. - Un quejido, se escapo de la boca de Eli, al sentir como ella, introducía dos dedos dentro de él, **(En su entrada, claro)**, y simulaba embestidas, imitandolo. - Ow... Eso... Eso duele... - Murmuro adolorido, soltando una ligera lagrima.** (Lo vi de un fic Yaoi de Karem, no es de BajoTerra mal pensadas, :3, es un fic de un Anime, no lo conozco pero igual me gusto mucho el lemon entre ese "Nathaliel" y "Castiel", leanselo, es muy bueno, xD).**

\- Tranquilo. - Le dijo su compañera, para besarlo, tratando de distraerlo, hasta que escucho un "¡Hm!", y comenzo a acelerar el movimiento, **(Esto parece Yaoi, pero sin Yaoi, o.o)**, al igual que él con su vagina, ambos estaban en una competencia de quien le daba mas placer al otro, moviendo sus dedos en el interior, Eli y Trixie, despues de sacar sus dedos del delicioso interior del otro, lamieron esos dos dedos.

El Shane le empezo a acariciar las caderas, mientras le apretaba sus gluteos, ambos estaban exitados en grande, el chico, volvio a sus pechos, para devorarselos. - Eli, continua. - Escucho rogarle su compañera, él, obediente, siguó pero con mas deseo, Trixie le empezo a acariciar sus pectorales, haciendo que el joven soltara varios jadeos, ella fue la que gimió al sentir un mordisco en su lobulo derecho, al tiempo que sentía como un pulgar aplastaba su clitoris, arqueo un poco la espalda en señal de placer.

\- Trixie... Te amo. - Le confeso Eli, ella vio en sus ojos azules, una ternura que nunca antes había visto.

\- Y yo a ti. - Le dijo, ambos se besaron apasionadamente, ella enredo las piernas en su torso, mientras él la acorralaba contra la pared, **(Por que la cama, estaba pegada a la pared)**, Eli le mordisqueo los muslos, al tiempo que ella, le mordía el cuello sin mucho cuidado, haciendo que Eli soltara un jadeo, muy similar a un gruñido, él joven, fue recorriendo lentamente esas curvas, dejando de por si, un ardiente camino al pasar sus dedos, fue a sus pechos, donde comenzo a juguetear con los senos de su amante, ella quiso mas de ese contacto, así que puso sus manos encima de las de Eli, para aumentar la presión, y el movimiento... Abrio un poco los ojos, al ver los dedos del Shane, enfrente de ella.

\- Lame, Beatrice. - Le ordeno Eli, soriendo picaramente.

\- Pero... -

\- Hazlo. - Le volvio a ordenar el peli-azul, ella sin mas opción, lamio el dedo indice del joven, provocando jadeos del mencionado, Eli jadeo con un poco mas de fuerza, al sentir como ella mordí con suavidad, y lamía su dedo del medio, ya sentía como unos liquidos volvían a salir de su duro pene, volvio a introducir dos dedos en esa humeda vagina. - Vaya, como lo deseas... Ya hasta te dilataste. - Comento mientras notaba que sacaba y metía sus dedos con mucha facilidad.

\- Eli yo te deseo, te quiero dentro de mi. - Le confeso Trixie, Eli sonrió y saco sus dedos, la chica le volvio a abrazar por el cuello, mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amante, sintio como Eli deslizaba su erecto miembro en sus calientes paredes, mientras sus jugos le facilitaban el paso, llego a una parte angosta, la marca de virginidad de su amada, de ahí, la atraveso. - ¡AH!, ¡ELI!. - Grito Trixie, pero de dolor, era totalmente insoportable, las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir violentamente de sus ojos, el chico Shane, con un pulgar, le enjuago las lagrimas con delicadeza, aunque estas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-Trixie... Te duele, lo se... Solo dejate llevar. - Le susurro con ternura, comenzo embistiendola lentamentr, haciendo algunos movimiento para que su princesa se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de él, algo dentro de la Sting se rasgo, al igual que frenillo de Eli, se había roto, el mencionado, hizo un esfuerzo para terminar de romper esa delgada y delicada barrera que le impedía traerle placer a la chica con la que soñaba siempre, al final, Trixie se acostumbro, y comenzo a disfrutarlo.

\- E-Eli... ¡Ah!... ¡Sigue!, ¡SIGUE!. - Le rogo atontada la joven Sting, Eli sonrió, y lo unico que hizo, fue obedecerle, empezo a aplicar mucha mas fuerza, Trixie se sentía mas aplastada contra laa pared, pero lo estaba disfrutando, sentía descargas de placer desde su entrepierna, a todo su cuerpo, al igual que Eli, eso era el mismo paraiso. - Eli... Siempre quise decirte que... Estas bueno... Y ademas de eso... Te amo. - Le confeso.

\- Yo tambien te amo, Trixie... Ademas, tu estas deliciosamente hermosa. - Le dijo, para besarla, y al separase, lamer esa adictiva saliva de su amante, aplicando mas velocidad en las embestidas, sentía que iba a...

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Eli!. -

\- ¡Trixie!. - Esta vez fue el Shane, el que gimio el nombre de su compañera, antes de llegar al orgasmo, ese dulce y añorado orgasmo, ambos se sintieron en el mismo cielo, ambos se recostaron en la cama, él, despues de dejar su semilla en ella, salio lentamenfe de su princesa, antes de que ambos, se dieran un ultimo beso, antes de quedar profundamente dormidos...

Lo que ninguno sabía, era que 4 personas los estaban viendo, Mario le había cubierto los ojos a Carol, y él estaba con los ojos como platos, Sov y Milet no se inmutaron, pues ya habían visto algo como eso, con el chino y la Montaner.

* * *

Evelynn cerro suavemente la puerta, y chasqueo los dedos para hacer reaccionar a Mario, y Carol quito la mano de su "Amigo", de sus ojos.

\- Bien... ¿Ahora que?. - Pregunto Carol, Sov vio a cierta babosa, rondando por ahí como toda una diva.

\- ¡Amore!. - Grito la peli-verde, logrando tomar a la babosa Plaisir en sus manos. - Rayos, si que eres una traviesa. - Le dijo, la babosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mal pensarlo, agradeciendo que su piel aun era de color roja. - Mira, ya hiciste lo que querías, ¿No?. - Pregunto la oji-miel, con dulzura, la babosa asintio satisfecha. - Entonces, ¿No serías tan cruel para dejar que ese humo nos afecte a tu dueña o a mas de sus amigos?. - Le pregunto, Amore nego con la cabeza rapidamente, vio el humo rojizo arcandose, así que con una mano, lo absorbio todo, y de un brillo rosado-claro, volvio a ser esa babosa Cupido, la Clanderyain le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Bien... ¿Que hacemos ahora?. - Pregunto Mario.

\- Esperar, una persona duerme 12 horas, ¿No?, bueno, tenemos que esperar ese tiempo. - Respondió la asesina, quien ya sabemos que es Sov, sin inmutarse...

* * *

**Me dio una flojera escribirlo!, pero al final lo hice, jaja, el siguiente capitulo hare a los afectados sufrir, xD**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**

**PD: ¿Recuerdan "Lagrimas Del Pasado" verdad?, ya lo estoy escribiendo, cuando menos lo esperen veran que ya publique el fic, xD...**


	5. ¿Penoso? Si, Mucho

**_A que creyeron que se me olvido este fic, a que SI?. Nos leemos abajo!_**

* * *

Junjie lentamente abrio sus ojos, que raro, no recordaba haberse dormido, ademas de sentirse mas que agotado, tampoco recordaba haber hecho algo que le dejara así, intento incorporarse para ver que sucedia, pero sintio como unos brazos en su espalda lo detenían, y le obligaban a permanecer acostado, ademas escucho un gruñido femenino mientras eso ocurría, aparte de sentir una caricias en sus brazos, un momento, ¿Brazos en su espalda?, ¿Gruñido?, ¿Caricias en sus brazos?, ¿Por que sintio eso brazos y las caricias tan estremecedoras?, ¡Él estaba vestido!, ¿No?, debio sentir eso encima de su ropa, ¿Verdad?, su columna le dolia, y senta su espina dorsal mas ligera, ademas, sentía un muy raro sabor en la boca, y... ¿Su cabello estaba suelto?, su cabeza se posaba sobre un hombro al parecer, y sentía una muy extraña molestia en su entre-pierna, ¡Un momento!, ¡¿Sabor en la boca, brazos, gruñido femenino, caricias, su cabello, dolor en la columna, molestia en la entre-pierna, ese hombro y ese cuello?, ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTABA PASANDO?!, como era era su ultima opcion. Con la cabeza fue recorriendo ese cuello de cisne, aunque por mucho que le avergonzara admitirlo, estaba comenzandose a embriagar con ese aroma tan exquisito. Y cuando vio de quien se trataba, CASI le da un paro cardiaco, ¡Y sintio ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra!.

**-En Ese Mismo Momento-**

Nicolle no quería levantarse, estaba muy agusto, no había dormido asi de bien en mucho tiempo, pero... No recordaba haberse dormido, se sentía agotadisima, tampoco recordaba haber hecho algo que la dejara de ese modo, sintio como algo, o alguien, empezaba a levantarse, pero ella no quería que eso pasara, asi que mientras gruñia, uso sus brazos, que estaban abrazando ese algo/alguien y lo obligo a quedarse acostado, y empezo a acariciar ese algo, alto, ¿Algo sobre ella?, ¿Ella estaba abrazando a ese algo?, la castaña sentía un muy raro sabor en la boca, ademas de que... ¿Su cabello estaba suelto?, su cadera le dolía como nunca, ¡Alto!, ¡¿Dolor en la cadera, agotamiento, su cabello, algo sobre ella, sabor en la boca?!, ¡¿QUE ESTABA PASANDO?!, sintio como algo recorría su cuello, y cuando vio de quien se trataba, ¡Se quería morir!

**-Justo Ahora-**

\- ¡¿QUE ESTA...?!, ¡¿PERO QUE...?!, ¡AH!. - Gritaron el Lanjua y la Montanter alarmados, gimieron por que, ambos estaban juntos, demasiado, por lo que sintieron un inconsciente, pero placentero roce entre sus miembros, pero el placer no era nada comparado con el bochorno que sentían esos dos en ese momento. Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente al ver que... Sus prendas estaban todas tiradas en el suelo, eso incluía sus interiores... Asi que ambos estaban completamente desnudos y cubiertos nada mas por una simple abana. Aquello no podía ser peor. **_(Nicolle... ¡COMO ADORO HACERTE ESTO!, 0X,3)_**

\- ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?!. - Pregunto Nicolle, con un enorme sonrojo en la cara, ¡No recordaba nada!, ¡¿Cómo habían terminado así?!.

\- ¡NO LO SE!. - Respondió Junjie, igual de alterado que ella, y si, tenía un enorme sonrojo en cara, en mayor cantidad que el de su compañera. - Yo no recuerdo... Nada. - Afirmo.

Ella le vio sorprendida. - ¿Tampoco?. - Él le vio tambien sorprendido por lo que había dicho. ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Por que habían despertado así?, ¡¿Y por que carajos no recordaban nada?!, ¡No habían tomado nada de licor, ni se habían drogado, ni otras jodas mas!, ¡Ni habían hecho _**NA-DA**_!, ¡Solo leían un fruto LIBRO!. - No se que sucedio, yo solo... ¿Que es esto?. - Pregunto la castaña, mientras deslizaba una mano a su entre-pierna para tomar un extraño "Objeto". _**(Jijiji, 0x3)**_

... Pero logrando sacarle un gemido al ser del Este. - ¡Ah!, oye... N-Nico. - Tartamudeo él, debido a que... Esas suaves y finas manos de la oji-azul-grisaceo le estremecían.

\- ¿Que pasa?. - Pregunto la muchacha confundida, nunca había visto a su "Amigo" de esa manera.

\- Esa es mi... Mi... - El joven no quería hacerla sentir "Vulgar", pero tampoco quería decir lo que era, pues eso sería mas que bochornoso, sobre todo para él, pero no tenía mas opción. -... Mi entre-pierna. - Vio como Nicolle se sonrojaba aun mas.

\- ¡AHHH!. - Grito ella, mientras separaba su mano avergonzada. - Yo... Yo... Lo siento... Yo no sabía. - Se disculpo rogando por dentro que se la tragara la tierra, estaba mas que apenada por esta situación, la suerte no estaba con él

\- No, tranquila, fue un error. - Le respondió el oji-café, bastante apenado, quería que algo pasara para rapidamente vestirse y salir de esa situación, pero la suerte no estaba con él.

\- ¡Ow!.- Grito Nicolle, él le vio preocupado, es que ella se había tratado de mover y... - ¿No te duele la cadera?. - Le pregunto al muchacho.

\- Solo la columna, y siento mi espina dorsal mas ligera. - Respondió el ser del Este mirandola a los ojos. Que raro, ¿Por que tenían esos dolores?.

\- ¡Oigan!. - Escucharon a alguien mas abriendo la puerta, vieron a la Soverna Del Misterio, recostada en el marco de la ya abierta puerta, ambos se coloraron aun mas. - Se nota que se divirtieron. - Comento con burla, al ver la habitación con prendas tiradas por culaquier parte y hecha un desorden.

\- ¡¿AH?!. - Preguntaron los pobres con confusión, sin saber a que se referia la Clanderyain.

\- Se que se preguntan que sucedio, y... Es una historia divertida. - Dijo la peli-verde, llegando a sorprender a los Lanzadores, ¿Ella sabía por que había despertado así?, ¿Sabía que había provocado todo eso?. - Vistanse y vayan a la sala, Milet, Mario, Carol y yo, vamos a explicarles a ustedes y a los demas que pasó. - Alto, ¿Qué?, ¿Ellos y los demas?, ¿Carol, Milet y Mario?, definitivamente querían una explicación.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que nos vistamos?, mira... Mira la situación. - Protestaron Junjie y Nicolle, con el seño fruncido, fastidiados y molestos, si la asesina les estaba tomando el pelo, la matarían.

\- Oh, por favor, no hay nada que ustedes dos no hayan visto ya. - Respondió Sov con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona y un poco siniestra, lo cual les helo hasta los huesos al azabache y a la castaña, ¿A que se refería?. - Ahora par de picarones, dejen de perder el tiempo y vistanse, a menos que quieran disfrutar de ustedes un poco mas, a solas. - Con esto, la oji-miel, cerro la puerta.

El Lanjua y la Montaner se miraron entre ellos, esto no podía ser mas extraño, bochornos y ridiculo, algo les decía que no querían saber que había pasado... Ahora debían cambiarse... Eso no podía ser mas bochornoso...

* * *

Ella empezo a abrir sus ojos, se sentía cansada, ademas de un horroroso dolor en su cadera, ese sabor en la boca, no lo había sentido jamas, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, tampoco haber hecho algo que le agotara tanto, sentía que se la habían comido entera, ¿Que había pasado?. Intento incorporarse, mas sintio un peso en su pecho... Vio y... Su rostro se puso de mil tonos de rojo... Twist dormía sobre ella... Y usaba sus pechos desnudos como almohada... Oh, mierda...

\- Tw-Twi-Twist. - Murmuro ella tartamudeando, provocando que él abriera los ojos, lo noto sorprendido, y a la vez avergonzado, lo unico que recordaba ella era que había ganado el juego y él empezo a actuar extraño, incluso llegando a manosearla... Alto... ¡Ese maldito!.

\- ¿K-Karina?. - El sonido de una fuerte bofetada, resono en toda la habitación. - ¡OW!, ¡¿Y ESO POR QUE?!. - Pregunto Twiste mientras se sobaba su mejilla derecha.

\- ¡ERES UN CRETINO!. - Le grito furiosa, el rubio le miro confundido. - ¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!, ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HICISTE!, ¡DE SEGURO ME INYECTASTE O ME PUSISTE ALGO PARA QUE TU ME...!. - Twist abrio los ojos como platos, al ver que los ojos azules de la Shane se tornaban vidriosos y cristalinos, y comenzaran a escaparsele lagrimas, nunca la había visto así.

\- ¡Karina, espera!. - Recibio otra cachetada, en la otra mejilla, la peli-azul estaba furiosa, de eso estaba seguro, y debía tener cuidado, por que sino, podría recibir un golpe en sus... Partes sagradas... O una apuñalada... O lo rostizarían... O algo peor.

\- ¡ERES UN ANIMAL, HIJO DE...!. -

\- ¡Jajajajajaja!. -

Karina fue interrumpida por una risa, que por mucho aue le sorprendiera, no era de Twist, ambos vieron a la puerta, donde se encontraba Milet Fox, la pobre peli-negra no aguantado la risa debido a semejantes golpes que le había dado al oji-aqua, tanto este como ella, se hallaban sorprendidos. - Lo siento... Lo siento... Se que no debería. - Trato de pronunciar la oji-marrón. - Elia, lamento decirlo, pero... Aunque no lo creas, Twist no tiene la culpa de nada... Vistanse y bajen, les explicaremos que pasó... Y te lo pido, Kari... No mates a Twist... - Con esto, la morena se retiro, dejandolos a ambos solos.

\- ¿A que se refería con que tu no tienes la culpa?. - Pregunto Elia ya un poco calmada, pero sentía aun sospechas por Twist, ella no era tonta.

\- No lo se. Yo no recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que me ganaste en el juego. - Respondió el Traidor... A lo que Karina le dio otras dos bofetadas duras, en ambas mejillas. - ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!, ¡¿POR QUE?!. -

\- Por si acaso. -

* * *

Esa melena roja, esa piel blanquecina, ¿Qué había pasado?, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, no recordaba haberse dormido, ademas, sentía un muy raro sabor en la boca, acompañado dolor en dos partes de él; Su columna y su parte baja. ¿Por que tenía dolor?, ¡No recordaba haber hecho algo que le dejara asi!, tampoco recordaba haber hecho algo que le dejara tan agotado, ademas sentía una ligera molestia en su entre-pierna. ¡¿Que había pasado?!.

\- Hmm... - Escucho murmurar a alguien, vio a su pecho y vio a...

\- ¡¿Trixie?!. - Pregunto Eli, asombrado, ella le vio y... Palidecio mas de lo que estaba al verle.

\- ¡¿Eli?!. - Pregunto ella confundida, asombrada y... ¿Asustada?, ambos se vieron a si mismos, y se sonrojaron fuertemente, ¡No traían nada puesto!, ¡NADA!. - ¡¿Que... Tu...?!. - Comenzo a decir ella asustada.

\- ¡¿Que pasó?!, ¡No recuerdo casi nada?!. -

\- ¡¿Como que "Casi"?!. -

\- ¡Lo que recuerdo es; Te gane en el juego, tu te frustraste, y despues sonreiste y te abalanzaste sobre mi, y empezaste a... "Tocarme", y despues me besaste!, ¡Eso es todo!. -

\- ¡Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso!. - Reclamo Trixie sonrojada hasta mas no poder, era cierto, ella no recordaba haber hecho semejante cosa, lo unico que recordaba ella estaba frustrada por que Eli le gano en el juego, y despues... Nada. Despues desperto.

\- ¡¿Como que no lo recuerdas?!. -

\- ¡Tu tampoco!, ¡¿Cierto?!. -

\- Uhh... -

Eli y Trixie escucharon un balbuce en la puerta, vieron y... No pudieron creer ver a Mario Bravado ahí mismo, ahí nada mas, completamente palido, y ademas parecia estar traumado, perfecto, la situación no podría empeorar. - Vistanse y bajen, les explicaremos que ocurrio en la sala. - Dicho esto, el Lanzador de tiros de truco se largo lo mas rapido que pudo de ahí, mientras Eli y Trixie no hacian mas que querse mirando al marco de la puerta completamente confundidos...

* * *

Las tres parejas afectadas, estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, ya vestidos, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada o mirar a sus compañeros, permanecían completamente callados, y a la vez avergonzados, pues... Bueno, creo que ya me entienden.

\- Se preguntara, ¿Por que sabemos lo que sucedio?. - Dijo Carol, con ambas manos en su cintura, nadie respondió. - La causa, es esta pequeñita. - Dicho esto, la rubia, mostro a Amore, en forma de Plaisir, en la palma de su mano izquierda, los afectado miraron a la babosa, tanto impresionados como confundidos.

\- ¿Que clase de babosa es esa?. - Pregunto Trixie, impresionada.

\- Jamas la habia visto en mi vida, ni sabía de su existencia. - Hablo Junjie, viendo con asombro a la pequeña.

\- Pues... Esta babosa causo todo lo sucedido, ella es la razon por la cual ustedes... Despertaron de esa manera. - Milet y Sov, al decir esto, se vieron obligadas a explicar que había pasado, el disparo accidental, el efecto, todo.

\- ... Y cuando volvio a su estado normal, fue cuestion de que despertaran, pero al terminar el efecto, no recordarían absolutamente nada, bueno, cuando sea Plaisir, y no Cupido. - Termino Sov, se dio cuenta de que todos los afectados, poseían un enorme sonrojo en la cara... Y cuando digo "Enorme" es ENORME.

\- ¿Quieres decir que nosotros...?... ¡¿NOSOTROS...?!. - Preguntaron Junjie y Nicolle mirandose entre ellos, con un gran sonrojo en la cara, ¡Habían... Habían...!, ¡Oh por BajoTerra!... Sin creerse que fuera posible, se sonrojaron aun mas, pues... Empezaron a recordar lo que había sucedido, al parecer cuando alguien les cuenta lo que sucedio, el efecto de la amnesia desaparece, estaban jodidos, totalemente jodidos. Nunca pensaron que sucedería eso.

\- ¡¿Entonces yo... Yo...?!. - Pregunto Trixie mierando asombrada al Shane, eso tambien iba para ellos, comenzaron a recordar cada cosa que "Hicieron", lo que los avergonzo en grande, entonces lo que Eli dijo que Trixie hizo era verdad. Y para Eli, bueno, nunca penso que eso lo causaria una pequeña babosa exotica, si su padre viera esto, o peor, si un enemigo viera esto... No, no iba a imaginarselo.

Twist vio a Karina tan sonrojada como él, mierda, ¿Él había hecho eso?, con razón lo había abofeteado. Mientras Karina, aparte de abochornada, se sentía algo arrepentida, debido a que, había abofeteado a Twist, ¡Cuatro veces!, sin saber que había sido afectado por una babosa.

\- Si... Se "Entregaron" sin querer... - Dijo Milet, mordiendose la lengua para evitar decir; _'Si, se devoraron como salvajes, se quitaron la virginidad, se aprearon, o como quieran llamarlo, ¿Algun problema con eso?'._

\- Bueno... Nos vamos, supongo que necesitan tiempo a solas. - Hablo Mario, llevandose a las demas, y dejando a los 6 solos. Trixie e Eli fueron a una vieja cocina de la casa, Twist y Karina, subieron otra vez, pero sin atreverse a entrar en una habitadión, y el Lanjua y la Montaner se quedaron en la sala.

* * *

\- Eh... Oye... Yo, lo siento... - Se disculpo Trixie, bajando la cabeza avergonzada, creyendo que ya todo se había ido al suelo, pero se sorprendio al notar que Eli la tomaba del menton y le hacía mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Tranquila, fue esa babosa, no fue tu intención. - Le dijo el Shane, sonriendole.

\- Pero Eli, mira lo que paso... Perdimos la... -

\- ¿Y eso me molesta por que...?. - Pregunto Eli, sorprendiendola a ella aun mas. - Trixie, yo te amo, y no me molesta, para nada, que lo hayamos "Hecho", si yo lo perdi pues me alegra de que haya sido con la persona de mis sueños. - Le confeso, ella le miro con lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

\- Tu... T-Tu... ¿Lo dices enserio?. - Pregunto la Sting con un nudo en la garganta, su corazón empezo a golpear fuertemente su pecho cuando sintio los labios de él presionandose con los suyos, ¡¿Aquello era un sueño?!, pues si lo era... El que la despertara, sería atravesado por una Trilladora. Lo unico que fue capaz de hacer en ese momento, fue poner sus manos en los hombros de él, y disfrutar del beso, ¡Le correspondía!, ¡La amaba!. - Eli... Yo tambien te amo. - Le dijo Trixie abrazando a SU Shane, reteniendo aun sus lagrimas. - Mi pequeño Shane. - Murmuro logrando sonrojar a Eli, pero él sonrio.

\- Te quiero, mi princesa. -

* * *

\- Karina... Eh... Yo... Lo siento, ¿Si?... Yo entiendo si no me quieres volver a ver. - Se disculpo Twist con tristeza.

\- Tu no tuviste la culpa... Fue la babosa... Y Sov y Milet, tambien tienen la culpa pero... No era tu intención... Ademas, yo correspondi, me había afectado tambien. - Respondió Karina, con la cabeza baja escondiendo su sonrojo. - Perdon por... Ya sabes, abofetearte. -

\- Aun me duelen mis mejillas. - Bromeo Twist, a lo que Elia solto una peuqeña risa. - Ehh... En parte no fue broma, me siguen doliendo. -

\- ... Bueno... - La Shane se acerco al Traidor y le dio un beso en los labios, luego en ambas mejillas. - ¿Eso sirve?. -

\- Eso esta bien... Pero el primero casi no lo senti, ¿Podrías repetirlo?. - Twist solo necesito eso, para poder volver a senti unos dulces labios presionarse con los suyos, él le abrazo de la cintura, y ella de la espalda, para profundizar el beso, hasta que...

\- Ehhh... -

Ambos se separaron, para ver a... Asi es, Eli Shane había presenciado todo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ademas de tener un tic en su ojos derecho, ambos palidecieron al ver que Eli había empuñado sus manos... No iba a ser bonito...

* * *

\- ¿Estas bien?. - Pregunto Junjie al ver a la Montaner con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Ah?. Ah, si, claro, claro. - Respondió ella, fingiendo una sonrisa falsa, pero él nego con la cabeza.

\- Tus mentiras sirven con mucha gente, para la banda incluso... Pero no para mi. - Le dijo él, sorprendiendola.

\- Esta bien. Lo que pasó, yo... No... Ahh.. - Nicolle no encontraba palabras para expresarse, sentía vergüenza y a ka vez le temblaba todo el cuerpo, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

\- Fue la babosa, ninguno de los dos planeaba eso. -

\- Si... -

\- Lamento haberte quitado tu virginidad. - Se disculpo el Lanjua, algo avergonzado y a la vez extrañado, nunca pensó que diría eso en su vida.

\- Lamento haberte quitado la tuya. - El azabache miro a la castaña sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo sabía?. - Ehh... Estabas un poco preocupado cuando... Ibamos a... Ya sabes... Dijiste que no querías lastimarme... Y bueno... Me lo dijiste. - **_(Asi es, escenas que no se mostraron, xD)_**

\- Eh... Etto... Yo... - Lo había atrapado, ahora si que quería que se lo tragara la tierra. - ... Bien, me atrapaste... Si, no quería lastimarte, ¿Ok?... - Confeso, ya no servía mentir en una situación como esa.

\- ¿Por que?. - Al preguntar eso, ella sintio como unos labios se presionaban con los suyos. ¡La estaba besando!, sus brazos comenzaron a temblarle altener tantas sensaciones en su pecho, solo pudo abrazarle del cuello para disfrutar de ese beso, no era apasionado, ni deseoso, ni salvaje, era puro, tierno, tranquilo... Solo pudieron disfrutarlo unos pocos momento porque...

\- ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR DE MIERDA!. - Ese grito departe de Eli, logro separarlos a abos, ya que, vieron al Shane persiguiendo al oji-aqua con intenciones de matarlo, al parecer por el asunto de la babosa.

\- ¡ELI DETENTE!. - Escucharon gritar a Karina y a Trixie.

Junjie y Nicolle no se lo pensaron dos veces, y rapidamente fueron a detener al par de Rivales, pues, si no, alguien acabaría muerto ahí...

Pero lo que ninguno sabía...

Era que eso...

Era el inicio de los problemas...

* * *

**_Y AL FIN TERMINE! _**

**_Si, inesperado final, pero ¿Que mas da?_**

**_Jeje, pense que abochornaria mas a las afectadas, pero no, no me llego TANTA inspiracion que digamos_**

**_EN FIN, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA INFIERNO, TENEBRIS *Mira a su Infierno de color violeta oscuro y fuerte, con marcas de violeta mas claro* Y UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon, que planea su venganza contra Nicolle, ¬¬_**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**

**_¡Saluda Tenebris! *La Infierno mueve su brazito para saludar a los lectores y escritores alegremente*_**


End file.
